Nova Vida
by BruMoscardi
Summary: Yuuki,é uma sobrevivente Uchiha,que estava fora da vila no dia do massacre.Depois da morte de seus pais,ela resolve voltar a vila.Em Konoha começa uma nova vida para ela.
1. Descobertas

**Olá gente =D espero que aproveitem essa fic ^-^ os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto =), exceto a Yuuki ^^. Bom, então vamos lá =D**

Capítulo 1: Descobertas

Em um dia qualquer, em uma floresta, se encontrava uma bonita e ofegante garota de olhos verdes escuros e cabelos preto. Não aguentava mais correr de desespero, tentando encontrar uma saída da tal floresta. Tinha acabado de presenciar uma das cenas mais horrendas de sua vida, sua mãe tinha morrido em seus braços. Seu coração transbordava de tristeza, e de desespero por estar perdida. Chorava muito, até que não aguentou mais e desmaiou.

-/-/-

Não muito longe dali, dois garotos voltavam de uma missão. Para suas casas, até que:

-Ei Teme, aquilo ali no chão não é uma garota? - Disse um jovem loiro.

-O que Dobe? Você deve estar imaginando coisas, mas é baka mesmo.. - Disse o moreno –Espera ai...tem uma garota ali mesmo! Pelo menos para alguma coisa você prestou hoje Naruto. - Disse o jovem com sarcasmo.

-Sasuke... - Disse Naruto revoltado. –Vamos lá de uma vez, ela parece estar machucada.

Os dois jovens se aproximaram da jovem garota, até que viram que estava inconsciente. Se apresaram para socorrê-la, para sorte deles trouxeram bastante água ,e um kit de primeiros socorros.

Trataram da garota, e a colocaram encostada em uma arvore. A moça lentamente foi abrindo os olhos, e se assustou com dois jovens estranhos a sua frente.

-Oi, você já acordou? - Disse Naruto com animação. –Tudo bem com você? Encontramos você inconsciente, e paramos pra te ajudar, ah! Me desculpe eu sou Naruto, e esse com cara de rabugento aqui do meu lado é o Sasuke. - Disse apontando para o moreno. – Como é o seu nome?

-Yu—Yuuki. - Disse a garota meio atordoada. – Obrigada por me ajudar Naruto-san e Sasuke-san.

-"Yuuki? esse nome..." Não foi nada, faríamos isso por qualquer pessoa que precisasse. Disse Sasuke.

Por uma momento a garota,ficou fitando Sasuke, lembrando-se de algo da infância, mas nada veio a cabeça. – "Sasuke, esse nome não me parece estranho, tenho pressentimento que o conheço". Mal sonhava ela que o moreno pensava a mesma coisa.

-Então de onde você veio? - Perguntou Naruto.

-Ah, eu estava vindo da aldeia da chuva para, Konoha.

-Então você é de lá?

-Baka, o que uma garota desacompanhada faria sozinha numa floresta perigosa dessas?, provavelmente é de lá...obvio..- Disse Sasuke deixando um Naruto bravo.

-Na verdade não.. - Disse ela. –Eu sou de Konoha...

-Konoha? Perguntaram Naruto e Sasuke perplexos. – Nós somos de lá também! - Disse Naruto apontando para o símbolo de Konoha em sua faixa. – Mas eu nunca te vi por lá...

-É que eu e minha família estávamos for por uns tempos...

-Família? - Perguntou Naruto.

Sasuke reparou que a garota tinha se incomodado com a pergunta, e interrompeu:

-Naruto, não é melhor nós a levarmos para o hospital de Konoha?

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, pegou a menina no colo e eles se dirigiram a Konoha.

-/-/-

Sakura estava fazendo seu plantão como de costume, o dia estava muito cheio, cansada foi até a janela do hospital contemplando a paisagem, até que lá longe viu seus antigos companheiros de grupo. Reparou que Naruto tinha alguém em seus braços, e deduziu que podia ser alguém ferido, por isso mandou que ajeitassem um quarto.

-SAKURA-CHAN ,SAKURA-CHAN. – Gritava Naruto como sempre, adentrando no hospital.

-Naruto! Pare com essa gritaria estamos em um hospital! Disse Sakura nervosa. – Ah oi Sasuke-kun...- Disse melosa. Olhou para a garota no colo de Naruto e rapidamente disse – Me acompanhem, quanto mais cedo eu a atender melhor.

Depois de tudo certo com a garota, Sakura permitiu que Sasuke e Naruto a visitassem.

Yuuki já estava bem melhor, pensando no que tinha passado, nas suas lembranças esquecidas pelo tal Sasuke. Até que a porta se abriu, e a garota avistou um Naruto sorridente e um Sasuke sério vindo a sua direção.

-Olá!Disse - Naruto, sorrindo como nunca. - Estou vendo que está melhor.

-Sim, muito melhor, graças a vocês dois, muito obrigada Naruto-san. - Disse sorridente.

-Não precisa me chamar de Naruto-san, Naruto-kun já está bom!

-Ok então, Sasuke-san muito obrigada a você também, sem ajuda de vocês eu estaria ainda lá naquela floresta escura...

-Não foi nada, sem formalidades comigo também. - Disse com um meio sorriso.(que milagre XD).A garota o retribuiu com um sorriso também.

A porta foi aberta e Sakura entrou. – Você já está muito bem, já pode receber alta. –Falou logo foi saindo da cama. – Sugiro que você vá conversar com a Hokage. - Comentou Sakura

Yuuki concordou com a cabeça.

-Deixa que eu acompanho até lá. - Pronunciou Sasuke ( Ohh milagre sendo gentil n.n).

Logo eles foram até lá, enquanto Sakura voltava ao seu plantão e Naruto aos seus afazeres(ou seja comer Ramem x) )

No caminho a sala da hokage Sasuke e Yuuki tentavam descobrir o que tinham haver um com o outro(é claro que em silencio, porque ninguém na face do oco da Terra consegue tirar uma conversa de Sasuke sem conhecê-lo bem, analisando melhor nem mesmo os que já o conhecem conseguem n.n)

Até que avistaram a porta do grande edifício a suas frentes. Adentraram no recinto(que vê pensa que eu falo assim –').Ao chegar a porta da Hokage, Sasuke bateu levemente e teve permissão de entrar.

-Hokage vim lhe trazer essa garota, eu e o Naruto a achamos perdida em uma floresta,ela disse que era de Konoha, então achamos melhor a trazer aqui.

-Hum...Claro Sasuke,você fez o certo..como sempre. - Disse Tsunade com um tom de aprovação.

-Sasuke sorriu orgulhoso e disse. –Então é melhor eu ir, até mais.

-Não! fique...eu sinto que você precisa escutar essa conversa. - Disse a loira.

Sasuke se surpreendeu mas resolveu ficar.

-Então, minha queria como é o seu nome? Perguntou Tsunade

-Yuu-Yuuki. - Disse ela meio nervosa.-Yuuki Uchiha. Disse para um espanto de Sasuke.

- Hum...,e quantos anos você tem?

-17 Senhora.

-He..a mesma idade sua Sasuke! Disse olhando para Sasuke e obtendo, um afirmativo com a cabeça do tal, ainda meio nervoso.

-Você não é a tal Uchiha, que viajou quando era menor? - Disse Tsudade calmamente. - Você escapou por um triz do massacre não é?

-Sim. - Disse a menina com a cabeça baixa.

Para espanto de Sasuke que não entendia mais nada. Será que essa garota seria sua prima, que o acompanhava em todos os lugares, aquela que foi embora por uma missão dos pais? Pensava ele.

-Até hoje eu agradeço por Sarutobi ter encarregado seus daquela missão.

Depois disso Sasuke tinha certeza, aquela era sua prima. Mas ele pensava que Itachi já tinha lhes matado...Porque não deu noticia antes?. A cabeça de Sasuke revirava de tantas lembranças.

-Parece que o seu querido primo está perturbado, não é mesmo Sasuke? - Pronunciou a mulher com um sorriso de canto.

Agora quem não entendia nada era Yuuki. Aquele era o seu priminho? Ou melhor agora primão(No que será que ela estava pensando na hora?XD).Aquele com quem compartilhava seus segredos,com quem andava junto na academia? Não podia ser real.

-Sa-Sa-Sasuke?Perguntou ela incrédula.- É mesmo você? Sou eu Yuuki, lembra de mim?

-Yuuki?...minha prima?

-Parece que já se lembraram. - Disse Tsunade.-Bom melhor para mim que não tenho que dar mais explicações. - Disse bocejando(Tá parecendo mais o Shikamaru n.n). – Então querida parece que você deve explicações a mim e a Sasuke,pode começar.

-Bom...

-/-/-

_Pessoal por enquanto é só isso. É minha primeira fic, não sei se ficou muito boa, mas por favor comentem. Eu achei no anime o Sasuke muito sozinho e resolvi fazer uma fic que pelo menos ele tenho um parentinho vivo que seja do bem kkk.  
>Eu to pensando em fazer a Yuuki ficar com o Gaara porque a maioria dos casais já está prontos como Naruto e Hinata. Sasuke e Sakura, Ino e Sai, Temari e Shikamaru.( mas é claro que posso muda-los HOHO =) )<br>Então resolvi por ela com o Gaara, ele também não tem ninguém que fique com ele , então tudo certo. Por mais que tenham as pessoas que gostem que ele fique com a Ino e a Matsuri ...ah mas me deem suas opiniões que eu levo em conta .  
>Ah é! E se o linguajar for muito formal, me avisem que eu descarrego um pouco...eu sempre fui assim nos textos fazer o que n.n filha de professora dá nisso XD. Então até o próximo capitulo O._


	2. Lembranças

**Yo mina-san! =D aqui está mais um capítulo espero que estejam gostando ^^**

Capítulo 2: Lembranças

-Bom...O Saindaime Hokage deu uma missão em um lugar longe e aos meus pais, e ainda por cima demorada. Como eu era ainda pequena, apenas uma aluna iniciante de academia, resolveram me levar junto, pois tal missão não era tão perigosa. Nós fomos para o país da Chuva como ordenado, meus pais a concluíram com êxito. Estávamos prontos para voltar para casa, quando chegou uma carta vinda de Konoha, dizendo que deveríamos ficar por mais tempo no pais. O motivo na época eu não sabia e também resolvi não perguntar, pois minha mãe parecia apreensiva, ela só me disse algo sobre o líder do clã e sua esposa no caso meus tios, que tinham falecido. Fiquei muito triste por muito tempo pelos meus dois primos.

E os anos foram passando e o Hokage não nos mandava mais nada, eu me perguntava o porque, minha mãe dizia que era para o nosso bem, pois não era seguro viajar.

Quando eu fiz 15 anos, meu pai disse eu meu presente seria voltar para Konoha. Nós viajamos, mas no meio do caminho encontramos alguns homens de preto com estampas que pareciam nuvens vermelhas, eles falar algo parecido com matar os últimos Uchihas, pegar nossos olhos, e batalharam com o meu pai.

-Akatsuki... - Pensou o moreno em voz alta

Por fim acabaram o matando. Disse chorando. –Corriam atrás de nós, eu disse para a minha mãe que eu os enfrentaria, pois eu pelo menos acho que sou uma ninja forte. Mas ela não me ouviu e acabou ferida, mas conseguimos fugir. Depois disso ela passou seus anos muito doente,no meu aniversário de 17 anos ela faleceu. Como não tinha nada que me segurasse mais naquele país resolvi retornar sozinha. Eu sabia o caminho, mas acabei me perdendo na floresta,pois eu estava muito fraca, a tempos que não comia nada. Só sei que de tanto correr eu não aguentei mais e acabei desmaiando...

-E o resto nós já sabemos. - Disse a Hokage.

Depois da história Sasuke que no começo estava revoltado por ter parentes e não ter conhecimento disso, ficou mais calmo pois soube o que sua prima tinha passado para voltar ao lar.

-Você concluiu seus estudos e treinamentos ninjas, não? Tsuchikage andou me informando de algumas coisas.

-Sim Hokage-sama, depois que fugi com a minha mãe ficamos por um tempo na vila da pedra. Eu estava meio atrasada, como eu era forte para ser uma aluna de academia, eu fiz umas provas e me formei em genin ,e logo após em chunin.

-Que bom!Pelo visto você está mais ou menos no nível dos ninjas da sua idade. - Disse Tsunade

-Agora que eu já estou informada, sugiro que você vá com Sasuke, pois é o seu único parente.- Certo Sasuke?

-Hai. - Disse ele se retirando da sala Da hokage seguido por Yuuki.

-/-

Todos na vila comentavam sobre, a garota desconhecida que andava com o Uchiha.

O Uchiha não sabia o que dizer a prima, pois havia anos que não se falavam, é claro que eram melhores amigos quando bem menores, mas ele sinceramente não sabia como era sua personalidade agora.

-Então...Puxou ela. – O que aconteceu em quanto eu não estava aqui?

- He, você deve mesmo estar com dúvidas, algumas eu ainda tenho até hoje. O que aconteceu é que...o clã foi exterminado por Itachi.

-Como?

-Bom...é. - Sasuke contou toda a história de como o clã foi exterminado, que no caso foi a mando da própria Konoha, contou de como foi embora da vila e como matou Itachi. Também sobre como Naruto o trouxe devolta a vila.

-Mas então você queria atacar Konoha? -Perguntou intrigada

-Sim, mas depois desisti, porque os conselheiros que sugeriram isso, a maioria já morreu, e não era certo descontar isso sobre outras pessoa inocentes, especialmente em meus amigos...

-Pela história que você me contou, você mudou muito né?

-É...meus amigos me mudaram. - Comentou o moreno pensando em tudo que fizeram para o trazer de volta. –Agora só falta o meu sonho, reconstruir o clã.

-É...acho que estou aqui para isso. - Disse a morena sorrindo. – Ou pelo menos só pra dar volume.

-Toda a ajuda será bem vinda. - Disse Sasuke colocando as mãos no bolso com um ar feliz.

-Chegamos.

-Nossa, eu não lembra que a mansão era tão grande assim, apesar de ser uma mansão "nossa mas que boba que sou, é tão obvio''.- Pensou a garota ,enquanto ficava um pouco vermelha pelos pensamentos bobos.

-É algumas vezes quando eu acordo, me dá a impressão que ela cresceu. - Disse o jovem que pareceu não notar que sua prima corava. –Vamos entrar?

-Claro! Estou louca para reviver minha infância! - Disse alegre.

Sasuke mostrou toda a casa pra ela. O novo quarto da garota era muito espaçoso, as paredes eram amarelas claras com flores delicadas estampadas nelas,e os móveis claros,o chão em uma madeira clara também.

Sasuke reparou a alegria da garota quando entrara em seu quarto, viu que a garota era muito bonita, sempre foi mas agora tinha uma beleza mais adulta, lembrava de quando eram pequenos, e como os olhos verdes escuros de sua prima brilhavam. Era muito branca, sempre a provocava por via disso( como se ele fosse o bronzeado ¬¬ kkk), seus cabelos agora tinham crescido estavam pelo meio das costas, com a típica franjinha repicada e acima dos olhos, e a frente de seu cabelo(tirando a franja o cabelo ao lado)descendo em degrade (não sei se é assim que escreve)desde o nariz até o final. O cabelo era liso e preto como o dele, é, eles se pareciam um pouco até. Ele pensava. –Sasuke-kun! Falou a menina interrompendo seu transe.

-Estou te chamando faz tempo! O que houve?- Disse a morena.

-Nada não,eu só estava lembrando de quando éramos pequenos.

-Nos divertíamos muito não é? Eu lembro quando brincávamos nesse jardim. - Disse ela olhando pela janela de seu quarto juntamente com Sasuke.

-É...Disse ele. -Então, deve estar com fome não é?

-Um pouco...- Disse a menina um pouco corada.

-Então,vou ver se acho algo na cozinha para você comer.- Disse deixando a moça contemplado seu novo quarto. Logo após voltou com nada nas mãos,com uma cara meio desapontada.

-Yuuki, acho que vamos em algum restaurante.

-Porque? não tem comida?

-Tem, mas não nada pronto eu não sou muito bom na cozinha.

A menina riu baixinho diante o comentário. – Bom, se você quiser eu posso cozinhar.

-Hn, pode ser...

Logo depois de Yuuki fazer o que eles comerem. Sasuke sentou-se rápido, pois estava morto de fome também,tinha acabado de vir de uma missão e ainda não tinha comido nada.

-Yuuki, está uma delicia, você cozinha muito bem. Falou comendo quase do jeito que Naruto fazia quando comia Ramem.

-Ah obrigada.- Disse corando

Sasuke riu da situação. – Você cora tão fácil, parece uma ninja aqui da vila.

-Quem seria? - Disse ainda com vergonha por seu primo ter rido.

-Hyuuga Hinata, não era ela que era sua amiga quando eram menores, eu lembro que quando você não estava comigo, estava com ela vendo as flores.

-É, Hinata era minha melhor amiga quando menor.

-Então,agora que acabamos de comer, você gostaria de ir vê-la? Disse Sasuke com um riso mínimo(Fazer o que aquele lá quase nunca ri na vida).

-Claro.- Disse com olhos brilhando. Você me levaria até lá?

-Aham, vamos.

-/-/-

Hinata observava seu primo e sua irmã treinando, já tinha trazido seus lanches como de costume. Hinata era uma chunin, já estava quase no tempo de assumir o clã, sua cabeça estava muito cheia.

-Senhorita Hinata? Disse um empregado de sua casa.

-Sim?

-Tem duas pessoas, na frente da mansão, pedindo para falar com a senhorita. Deixo-os entrar?

-O senhor sabe quem são?

-Um me parece ser o senhor Uchiha, a outra desconheço.

-"Se o Sasuke-kun está aqui deve ser importante..."Pode deixar eles entrar, diga que estou aqui.

Hinata esperou que seus convidados fossem até, quando chegaram, viu Sasuke com uma garota muito familiar a ela e também um pouco parecia a Sasuke.

-Olá. - Disse se dirigindo aos dois jovens. - No que posso ajudar?

-Olá Hinata, lembra da minha prima Yuuki?.

-Lembro sim,nunca iria esquecer minha melhor amiga de infância...mas por que a pergunta?

-Bom, então acho que você estaria com saudades, não? – Disse ele apontando para a garota ao seu lado

-Yu-yuuki? É você mesma?

-Sim Hinata-chan, sou eu mesmíssima. - Disse a morena dos olhos verdes sorrindo.

-Que saudades- disse abraçando a sua amiga – O que aconteceu? Pensei que estava morta - Disse olhando para baixo.

-Senhorita Hinata? Disse um rapaz de olhos perolados

-Ah olá Neji-nii-san, olha quem está aqui! Lembra da Yuuki? A minha amiga de infância?Então ela voltou! Não é bom?

-Ah sim lembro, a senhorita falava muito dela quando era menor.A propósito,boa tarde Uchihas.

Ambos responderam o cumprimento com a cabeça.

-Então Yuuki, por favor, conta tudo o que aconteceu com você. - Disse a menina dos cabelos azulados(Olha gente a Hinata ta assim por causa da emoção, logo logo ela volta ao normal, prometo XD)

Yuuki contou toda a sua história para a amiga, o que deixou a menina meio chocada.

-No-nossa Yuuki-chan, estou vendo que sofreu muito -Disse a menina abraçando a amiga.(não disse que voltava ao normal?kk)

-É sim Hinata-chan,mas agora eu tenho que pensar no meu futuro, agora que voltei ao lar.

As duas passaram a tarde contando suas histórias, Hinata contou sobre o Naruto e Yuuki perguntava sobre as meninas e a Hinata por mais que não seja dessas de ficar falando contou tudo a amiga, e ficaram s depois conversando os assuntos que meninas normais conversam.

Yuuki voltou para casa muito feliz, tinha reencontrado sua melhor amiga, e ainda por cima estava na mansão Uchiha,e tinha encontrado Sasuke seu primo querido. Na sua cama confortável Yuuki pensava como seria seu futuro, e que finalmente tinha achado um lugar, uma casa para viver. Mal sabia ela que a sua vida ainda iria mudar muito, e que talvez sua casa também .

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Ainda to em dúvida sobre os casais, mas vamos ver ai pra frente .Eu acho que vou fazer Sasu-Hina também pra ficar mais legal Então até o próximo capítulo, Yo! O/_


	3. Propostas

Mais um capítulo para vocês =D

Capítulos 3: Propostas

O dia amanhecia ensolarado em Konoha, enquanto os passarinhos cantavam, uma bela menina dos olhos verdes acordava do sua confortável noite de sono.(ohhh *-*)

-Ahhh... como dormi bem – disse a menina se espreguiçando. Levantou-se e foi para a janela – Nossa como o dia amanheceu lindo hoje. Bom é melhor eu me apressar, Sasuke-kun já deve ter acordado e eu não quero que ele destrua a cozinha, hehe - Disse se encaminhando ao banheiro.

Depois de devidamente pronta, se dirigiu a cozinha ,encontrou Sasuke fazendo,bom,pelo menos tentando fazer o café da manhã

-Err...Sasuke-kun? Quer que eu faça isso para você?

-Ahh Yuuki que bom que acordou, faça isso aqui que eu estou com fome – disse autoritário como de costume(-' mas um dia ele muda o/ pelo menos na minha fic kk)

-Hai! – Disse acatando o pedido ou melhor ordem.

Yuuki começou a preparar a comida, enquanto Sasuke o que era aparentemente o relatório de alguma missão. - É...Sa-sasuke-kun? – Disse Yuuki tentando puxar assunto, já que Sasuke mantinha o silencio de costume.

-O que foi? – Disse sem a encarar.

-Hum...Dormiu bem?... – Disse um pouco acanhada

-Sim, dormi, e você como passou a noite?

-Muito bem obrigada – Disse alegremente, satisfeita com a resposta. – Sasuke-kun? Lembra daquele lugar que nós íamos quando éramos menores? Eu gostaria de ir lá hoje a tarde se fosse possível, você está livre?

-Hum? O que? Aquele campo? é, pode ser, a Hokage-sama me deu folga hoje, justo para te ajudar a se readaptar. Seria bom se você levasse Hinata, e as outras meninas, iria ser melhor para se enturmar, já que as garotas não iam com a sua cara quando pequena – Disse com um pequeno riso e uma quase risada estampado no rosto.(muahaha uma quase risada foi pra matar XD kk).

-Sério? que bom, muito obrigada!

-Ahh, mas vamos voltar cedo, tenho uma reunião de noite no escritório com a Hokage, um amigo vai vir de Suna. É muito importante que eu vá.

-Certo! –Disse terminando o café – Bom está pronto disse colocando a comida na mesa.

-Ha,bom,então vamos agora depois do café, pois é bom aproveitar o dia – Disse tomando seu suco.

Logo após do café os dois aprontaram as coisas, e se dirigiram a casa de Hinata, que logo se aprontou e se dirigiram a casa das outras meninas(ohh que povo mal educado, nem pra ligar antes XD).Convidaram Ino, Tenten, Sakura e Naruto pois só o Sasuke de homem não ia dar certo (se bem que a ideia não desagrada XD).Chegando lá Yuuki e Sasuke viveram uma nostalgia de seus tempos de criança.

-Sasuke-kun, esse lugar nos trás muitas recordações não é? – Disse a morena sorrindo.

-É, ótimas recordações, nos divertíamos muito - Disse o moreno observando a paisagem.

-Sim.

-Hei!Yuuki-chan – Chamou Sakura – Venha conversar aqui com nós garotas, temos muito o que perguntar e que contar,venha vai ver divertido.

Yuuki olhou para Sasuke,que deu com os braços. E correu até as meninas enquanto Naruto conversava com Sasuke.

-Bom, meninas essa aqui meninas é Uchiha Yuuki, a prima de Sasuke – Disse Sakura sorrindo(claro que Naruto (que tinha ouvido de Sasuke) já tinha contado a história para Sakura, ou talvez a própria Hokage tinha contado a sua pupila).

- Acho que já nos conhecemos né? – Disse Ino – Você não era aquela menininha que viva grudada no Sasuke, era muito tímida ao meu lembrar.

-Era eu sim – Disse meio constrangida - Desculpem eu era tímida mesmo, e também se eu causei alguma impressão ruim por ficar com o Sasuke toda a hora.

-Ahh que isso, sem problemas – Disseram Ino e Sakura em coro, meio que mentindo.

- Ei, você era muito amiga da Hinata-chan,não é? – Disse Tenten

-Sim,éramos muito amigas,era minha única amiga – Disse Hinata sorrindo

- Esse tempo passou, agora você tem nós também – Disse Ino sorrindo – E com a Yuuki aqui, vai ficar tudo bem melhor, pode ter certeza, vamos nos dar muito bem.

-Obrigada pelo carinho – Disse Yuuki.

- Ahh que isso tudo pela prima do meu Sasu... – disse Sakura sendo interrompida por uma cotovelada de Tenten – Err pela nossa nova amiga.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Disse Yuuki tímida

-Claro, pergunte – Falou a Loira

-Bom, vocês ainda gostam do Sasuke-kun?

-Haha eu já passei dessa fase, não gosto de ficar correndo muito atrás, agora eu to de olho,em um outro aqui da vila .Lindo de morrer que por acaso é parecido com o Sasuke. Aiai Sai-kun – Disse Ino com os olhos brilhando.

-Aff Ino - disse Sakura com a cara amarrada.

-Alguém parecido com o Sasuke-kun? Que raro –Disse Yuuki sorrindo

-Haha é mesmo, mas mudando de assunto, tem uma garota aqui, que é louquinha pelo seu priminho, né Sakura-chan? – Disse Ino com uma risada debochada.

-Inoooo – Disse Sakura brava – é, realmente eu ainda gosto dele, mas, ele não me dá bola, aff e faz tempo que eu corro atrás dele, e nada . – Disse desapontada.

-Ahh ele é assim mesmo, mas isso não é certo. Sakura-chan eu vou te ajudar! – Disse Yuuki determinada.

-Não precisa Yuuki,eu quero conquistar o amor dele, por mim mesmo, pelo meu suor. – Disse Sakura com uma pose parecida com que do Lee faz.

-Haha, com essa testa duvido muito – Disse Ino debochando.

-Inooo – Disse Sakura que começara uma briga com Ino

-Errr,bom Tenten-chan,gosta de alguem? – Perguntou a novata

-Ahnnnn?Eu er..gosto – Disse Tente baixinho – Mas ele parece que não dá muito bola pra mim.

-Você não repara Tenten-chan?,eu acho que ele gosta de você sim – Disse Hinata,olhando para o céu.

-Ahh Hina-chan seu primo é muito complicado, bom de qualquer modo eu não vou desistir. – Disse determinada

-Ei Hina-chan,você eu sei que gosta do Naruto-kun – Disse a garota Uchiha

-É, eu gosto m-mesmo – Disse constrangida – Eu até me declarei para ele, mas eu acho que ele esqueceu, pois atua normalmente comigo, e quando eu toco no assunto ele não entende do que eu estou falando. Mas mesmo assim. Eu vou continuar o amando e quem sabe um dia me declarar de novo.

-Estou vendo que tenho novas amigas determinadas – Disse Yuuki sorrindo.

A hora foi passando, e quando menos esperavam se fez noite.

-Yuuki – Disse Sasuke – Já é de noite, eu tenho que ir.

-Ok Sasuke-kun ,eu lhe espero para o jantar?

-Não eu vou demorar, mas mesmo assim obrigado.

-Bom então eu também já vou indo,tenho que também ir a essa reunião ver uns amigos – Disse o garoto Loiro. – Jané Yuuki,prazer em conhecê-la, você é muito simpática e agradável, ao contraio do seu primo baka, que bom que pelo menos um Uchiha se salva – Disse Naruto Debochado.

-Dobe – Disse Sasuke dando um cascudo em Naruto.

-Então Tchau garotas, tchau Sakura-chan – Disse com os olhos brilhando

- Tchau Naruto-kun, tchau Sasuke-kun – Retribuíram as garotas restantes, que receberam só um aceno de cabeça de Sasuke.

Yuuki voltou para casa muito feliz pelos amigos novos, e pelo campo de flores que não via a tempo, o qual adorava brincar com Sasuke e Itachi.

Jantou, passeou pelo jardim e finalmente foi dormir, cedo pois estava sozinha em casa.

Enquanto isso Tsunade, juntamente com outros ninjas esperavam pela sua visita que tardava a chegar.

-Desculpe – disse um homem com um chapéu muito grande na cabeça – Enfrentamos uma tempestade de areia pelo caminho, por isso tardamos a chegar.

-Sem problemas Kazekage – Disse Tsunade.

-Gaara! – Disse Naruto cumprimentando seu velho amigo – a quanto tempo!Como vai a vida dura de Kage?

-Há como sempre, dura – Disse um meio sorriso(haha Gaara é quase pior que Sasuke, acho que é pior pois nunca o vi sorrir no anime, o Sasuke pelo menos sorria sarcasticamente XD kk) – Ummm.. Olá Uchiha, como vai?

-Bem obrigado – Disse Sasuke seco

-Bom Tsunade, qual a finalidade, de me chamar aqui? – Disse o Kage sério

-É sobre um assunto do seu interesse. A tradição do seu pais é que o Kazekage casar-se quando fizer 18 anos, certo? E pelo o que eu sei o você já tem 17,então já está muito perto, e não tem nenhuma noiva ainda.

-Sim e o que isso lhe diz a respeito Hokage? Disse Gaara seco e sério

-Bom,eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

_**-/-**_

_**Estou postando todos esses capítulos hoje, dai não dá tempo de pedir Reviews, mas só pra não ficar em falta.. Reviews?*o***_


	4. Confusões

Capítulo 4: Confusões

Bom, eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...tenho em vista uma noiva a você..claro, se você aceitar..

-Hum...continue..

Tsunade deu um riso vitorioso e continuou – Sasuke, acho que isso é do seu interesse, acho melhor você ficar e.. NARUTO! O que você está fazendo ainda aqui, que eu saiba eu não te chamei!

-Ah vovó Tsunade, eu vim ver o Gaara e..

-Sem mais nem menos saia! Agora! Depois você fala com o Kazekage

-Tá..tá bom – Disse saindo da sala

-Bom...então, vou contar-lhes a minha idéia – Disse Tsunade começando – Garra você já deve ter ouvido uns boatos de que surgiu uma nova Uchiha, não?

-É sim, ouvi algo parecido – Disse prestando atenção – O que é sua Sasuke?

-Amante – Disse Sasuke com cara calma para espantos de todos.

-Sasuke? – Disse Tsunade complexa.

-Tss, você acreditam em tudo, é só minha prima – Disse debochando.

-Bom continuando.. Vocês devem saber que o clã Uchiha não tem muita boa fama, por no passado ter planejado atacar Konoha, e também pelo o que Sasuke fez, mas já se arrependeu.

-Sim, e o que tem isso? – Disse Gaara

-Vocês sabem também que o sharingan é muito raro hoje em dia, os usuários são atualmente só o Sasuke e a Yuuki. E como Yuuki é a única mulher do clã, é como se fosse uma jóia rara. O ponto que eu quero chegar é: eu pretendo fazer com que Yuuki se case você, Kazekage. Assim a aliança entre Konoha e Suna se fortalecerá, o clã Uchiha ganhará mais respeito em Konoha assim deixando de ser alvo de tantas suspeitas, e Suna ganhará pra si o precioso Sharingan. Como vêm vantagens para todos.

-Humm..Uma noiva arranjada? Por mim tudo bem, se é para o bem de Suna...Mas isso só não vêm de mim, a noiva tem que estar de acordo – Disse Gaara pensativo.

-Eu não sei se vai dar certo,Yuuki acredita muito no amor e tudo isso,ela dificilmente aceitará,talvez se eu contar sobre a situação do clã..o que eu quero menos é ver minha prima triste – Disse Sasuke

-Nossa, honrados sentimentos Uchiha, nunca pensei que tivesse uma atitude assim haha – Disse Tsunade debochando, e recebendo uma cara emburrada de Sasuke.

-Bom,então é melhor eu ir contar isso para a Yuuki,para receber sua resposta o quanto antes – Disse Sasuke se retirando – Até mais.

-Se for só isso Hokage eu já estou me retirando pois estou muito cansado da viajem – Disse Gaara indo em direção da porta.

-É só isso mesmo, até mais então – Disse a Hokage finalizando.

-/-

O dia já tinha amanhecido ,e Yuuki já levantada estava fazendo o café da manhã. Até que viu seu primo descendo as escadas, só com a calça do pijama.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun...err – Disse corando a garota

-Hum? o que foi? – Disse sem perceber nada

-Errr..poderia colocar uma camisa...é que eu não estou acostumada com homens na casa – Disse muito vermelha

-Ahh, isso? Você tá com a cara pior que a Hinata quando vê o Naruto, mas ok eu coloco mesmo eu não achando motivo algum para o seu constrangimento. Sente alguma atração por mim então? Haha – Disse rindo da cara de Yuuki.

-O que na-na-não, não que você não seja atrativo é que... – Disse constrangida.

-Hn se ficou assim é porque sente

-Err..Sasuke-kun!Aqui está o seu café – Disse entregando a bandeja para ele,ainda muito constrangida

-Obrigada – Disse Sasuke voltando do seu modo normal( o Sasuke adora provocar e debochar dos outros kk) – Ahh e já dá para parar de ficar vermelha – Disse dando o toque final a sua "obra"

-H-hai!

-Bom..preciso contar algo sobre a reunião de ontem, diz a respeito de você – Disse olahndo para um relatório.

-O que? – Disse interessada no assunto

-Bom..resumindo a Hokage quer que você se case com o Kazekage – Disse ainda sem a mirar

-Ca-casar? – Disse espantada

-Bom... – Sasuke contou a história para Yuuki que ouvia atentamente.

-Certo..se é para o bem de Konoha e do clã..tudo bem – Disse séria

-Mas Yuuki,e os seus sentimentos, você sempre acreditou em amor verdadeiro,vai jogar isso pro alto? – Disse ele agora finalmente a encarando

-Mas eu nunca fiz nada que preste, não pude proteger meu pai e nem minha mãe – Disse triste – Pelo menos algo de bom para os meus familiares eu vou fazer – Disse agora sorrindo.

- Ma-mas – Disse Sasuke revoltado – Tudo bem faça o que quiser – Falou com a cara meio triste e emburrada saindo do local

-Sasuke-kun? O que foi? – Falou sem obter a resposta do tal.

-/-

Gaara andava, pensativo sobre a proposta da Hokage, será que foi certo aceitar? Será que ele também queria casar assim? Sem amor? Ele sempre procurou amor em alguém, será que iria encontrar nela? Ele não sabia nada ao certo, só sabia que queria o melhor para Suna. A noiva também não tinha dado a resposta, estava tudo nas mãos dela.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma empregada do hotel que estava lhe chamando.

-Com licença senhor Kazekage, tem um jovem querendo falar com o senhor,se denominou Uchiha, deixo subir? – Disse a moça.

-Uchiha?..pode deixar subir – respondeu o ruivo

Logo depois o Uchiha apareceu na porta com uma cara de pouco amigos – Olá Gaara, vim lhe informar sobre a resposta de minha prima.

-Humm, sim, qual foi? –Perguntou o Kazekage

-Ela, ao contrário do que eu pensava aceitou – Disse com a voz desapontada, mas que não passou despercebida pelos ouvidos de Gaara.

-Humm, bom, mas você pelo jeito não gostou nada disso não é?Por acaso é apaixonadinho pela priminha? – Disse Gaara com um tom de desafio

-Não te interessa – Disse frio com um tom de raiva

-Haha acertei na mosca, não fica brabinho não, já que a priminha vai casar comigo,vai dividir a cama comigo, quem sabe as coisas que vamos fazer lá – Disse com sarcasmo

-Cala a boca, eu não vou ficar aqui aguentando isso, era só isso que eu tinha que falar,até mais- Disse o Uchiha se retirando

-Há ok, mas vê apaixonadinho se esfria a cabeça – Disse Gaara tendo como resposta uma batida forte de porta

-/-

Sasuke saiu muito bravo do quarto de Gaara, quem ele pensa que é para falar quando os sentimentos dele diz respeito a ele?

Na verdade, ele estava muito confuso, quando era criança sempre gostou da prima como amiga, mas sabia que tinha algo a mais, agora que ela tinha voltado tudo tinha vindo a tona,ele não sabia o que fazer.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas, não tinha percebido que uma garota dos cabelo róseos, também caminhava por lá. Mas ao contrário dele a garota tinha reparado e muito bem que o seu amado andava pelas ruas de Konoha, e parecia muito atordoado, resolveu falar com ele.

-Sasuke-kun? O que você está fazendo por aqui? – Disse a menina preocupada

-Humm? O que? Ah olá Sakura... – Disse o garoto – O que anda fazendo por aqui?

-Estava voltando do trabalho, mas alias a rua é pública – Disse rindo – Mas o que te faz tão triste assim?

-Nada importante, e que interesse – Disse sério – Não precisa se preocupar

-M-mas Sasuke-kun eu te amo tanto porque você não quer compartilhar sua tristeza comigo? – Disse a rósea com o rosto triste parecendo que ia chorar.

-Sakura, já disse que não precisa se preocupar, bom estou indo para a casa – Disse caminhando novamente

-Sasuke-kun não ignore o meu amor, eu te amo muito mesmo – Disse abraçando o rapaz – Eu faria tudo por você – Disse agora tirando um beijo do rapaz, que ficou sem reação, somente um pouco depois empurrou a moça para longe.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso Sakura – Falou com o rosto com uma expressão brava, andando rapidamente deixando a moça sentada no chão chorando.

-Não Sasuke-kun, volte para mim – falava baixinho a moça –Eu prometo que ainda vou fazer você feliz, eu nunca mais quero te ver assim triste – Disse determinada.

-/-

Sasuke chegou em casa meio atordoado pelo beijo de Sakura,cada vez que lembrava sentia um arrepio na espinha. Mas ele de fato pensava que amava Yuuki,e como ela ia embora com Gaara logo(porque o casamento iria ser feito o mais cedo possível),ele não poderia perder nenhuma chance.

Procurou Yuuki pela casa e a achou sentada lendo um livro, não perdeu tempo e logo foi falar com ela

-Yuuki, já fui falar com o Gaara sobre a sua resposta – Disse com a voz um pouco caída

-Ah,obrigada Sasuke-kun – Disse a moça –Mas, por que você saiu daquele modo de casa o que aconteceu?

-Você nunca reparou mesmo não é? Disse com um pequeno riso tristonho no rosto

-Reparar o que? –Disse a menina confusa

Sasuke chegou mais perto do rosto dela – Nunca reparou que eu sempre te observei,e acho que sempre te amei também, dês de criança. Eu achava que isso tinha desaparecido,mas agora que você voltou tudo voltou a tona, eu te amo Yuuki.

-Sa-sasuku-kun? E-eu não sei o que dizer, nunca eu pensei nisso eu...

-Não fale mais nada só me abrace – Disse o garoto a abraçando fortemente

-Sa-sasuke, não ... – Disse a menina tentando sair dos braços fortes de seu primo

-Não o que – Falou ele se aproximando do rosto dela – Não a isso? – Disse a beijando

Yuuki ficou completamente assustada com a atitude do primo, nunca poderia imaginar que ele gostasse dela, e agora ele a beijou, isso era tudo muito estranho, ela amava o primo, mas amor com carinho, amor de irmão.

-Não Sasuke, não podemos e nem devemos – Disse o empurrando – Eu agora sou prometida do Kazekage-sama, e ainda por cima sou sua prima.

-Qual é o problema de sermos primos? Se há amor não há problema algum..

-Ma-mas Sasuke-kun...eu não te amo desse jeito –Disse para o desgosto de Sasuke

-Tudo bem, vou para o meu quarto então – Disse desapontado

-Sasuke-kun, não espera, eu...por favor não fique magoado comigo – Falava Yuuki em vão.

Sasuke subiu para o seu quarto com seus sentimento a tona. Será que ele o famoso Sasuke Uchiha desejado por todas as garotas, tenha um amor não correspondido isso seria possível? Justo ele que poderia ter qualquer garota que desejasse. Ele sempre ignorava as garotas da vila, até Ino, Sakura... Sakura,isso que ela fez hoje não foi certo pensava ele,mas se vendo por outro lado, ele fez a mesma coisa com sua prima. Agora ele entendia o que ela sentia, não se pode forçar o outro a lhe amar...mas será que ele amava Yuuki mesmo?ou estaria confundindo tudo? Ele estava muito confuso.

Entendia Sakura melhor, talvez um dia ele pudesse dar uma chance a ela .. pois esse sentimento que ele sentia não era bom,e com certeza Sakura sentia o mesmo ou até pior...Dormiu com isso na cabeça.

No outro lado do corredor, uma garota também estava com várias coisas na cabeça sem, entender. Como ela não reparou que Sasuke nutria algum sentimento por ela? Mas ela se casaria com o Kazekage,e ainda tinha os sentimentos dela, e os sentimentos de Sakura..tudo era muito confuso. Mas resolveu dormir. Amanhã tudo estaria mais esclarecido...


	5. Confusões 2

Capítulo 5: Confusões 2

O dia amanheceu, calmo em Konoha, mas na casa Uchiha, estava tudo conturbado, Sasuke e Yuuki não conseguiam dormir direito, pelo acontecido do dia anterior.

Yuuki acordou e fez sua higiene,e como sempre se dirigiu a cozinha para preparar o café. Sasuke já se encontrava sentado lendo(como sempre -' x)).Yuuki ficou meio constrangida, se dirigiu até os ingredientes, e teve coragem para dizer algo.

-Bo-bom dia Sasuke-kun – Disse meio tímida

-Bom dia – Respondeu ainda olhando para o que estava lendo,como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já tinha visto – Já disse que não precisa gaguejar,eu sei que você não tão tímida assim

-Hai.. Hum? O que você quis dizer – Perguntou

-Nada não, deixa para lá - Disse ainda lendo

-A-ano Sasuke-kun, bom..sobre ontem..eu –Disse fazendo a comida

-Desculpe – para espanto de Yuuki disse Sasuke olhando para o que Yuuki estava fazendo

-Como? Mas.. –Disse espantada

-Eu não deveria ter feito isso, pensei muito a noite, e descobri que fiz totalmente errado, não se deve obrigar alguém a amar-lhe, aliais eu nem sei direito o que sinto. Acho que confundi os sentimentos, gostar muito com amar. Bom de qualquer jeito desculpe, não se repetirá "eu acho". Além do mais, você está fazendo algo para o bem do clã, e o que eu fiz poderia te prejudicar, e ao clã também. – Disse olhando seriamente para ela

-Sasuke-kun.. – Disse Yuuki comovida – Muito obrigada por entender, por isso que eu te amo tanto –Disse sorrindo – ahhh, claro que como amigos, irmãos

-He..não precisava explicar Yuuki, eu acho que sinto o mesmo – Disse com um pequeno sorriso de canto

-Mas.. eu posso não te amar desse jeito, mas tem gente que ama, não é Sasuke-kun? – Disse olhando para ele atentamente – A Sakura-chan, por exemplo...

-Sakura... – Falou pensativo – Eu não sei o que eu sinto direito por ela.., ela sempre foi uma boa pessoa para mim, sempre tentou me agradar, mas acho que estava preso ao meu passado, eu não queria me entregar a algo novo

-Desculpe..eu lhes causei muitos problemas –Disse abaixando a cabeça

-Não, não foi culpa sua, foi culpa minha..eu que não quis abrir os olhos, várias, na verdade todas garotas que são maravilhosas como pessoa já tentaram algo, mas não conseguiram, pois eu me fechava no meu mundinho de vingança..mas ainda bem que isso mudou

-Bom..na verdade nem todas Sasuke-kun.. que eu saiba a Hina-chan, nunca tentou algo com você desse jeito..

-Hinata? Ha, aquele menina é um mistério, ela ama aquele baka do Naruto, que não pode perceber um palmo na frente do rosto. Ela tem vários dotes, tanto como uma boa esposa poderia ter, quantos corporais – Disse com um pequeno sorriso maroto

-Sasuke-kun! Não fale desse modo – Disse Yuuki envergonhada

-Haha não precisa ficar com ciúme priminha – Disse rindo para o constrangimento de Yuuki

-Mas sério..se a Hinata gostasse de mim como gosta do Naruto, eu não perderia a chance que ele está perdendo. Querendo ou não mesmo tendo várias garotas bonitas por ai, Hinata é umas das mais, e ainda por cima uma ninja ótima e com vários dotes,que várias garotas não tem (ahhh pensando na Sakura né? XD,Sasuke do mal kk).

-Sim, também acho isso..ela seria uma bela esposa para você..claro se não tivesse a Sakura-chan e o Naruto-kun no meio...

-Há,e quem sabe não pode ser, Naruto sempre foi louco pela Sakura, talvez ela desista e de uma chance para ele... Daí eu fico com o caminho livre..Se bem que eu estava pensando em dar uma chance para a Sakura, mas faria o Naruto sofrer demais, mas se eu ficar com a Hinata a Sakura vai sofrer, e se a Sakura ficar com o Naruto a Hinata também vai sofrer..- Disse pensativo - mas os meus sentimentos não valem nisso?

-Há, claro que valem – Disse Yuuki mostrando que ainda estava lá – Faça só o que o seu coração mandar – Disse sorrindo

-Certo Yuuki, vamos ver no que vai dar...Mas mudando de assunto está preparada para a nova vida que terá em Suna?

- Não muito.. eu nem conheço o meu noivo.. e se ele não gostar de mim? – Disse cabisbaixa

-O Gaara não gostar de você? Ou melhor alguém não gostar de você? Praticamente impossível, você é a pessoa mais doce e cativante que eu já vi, mesmo ele não te conhecendo, tenho certeza que vai gostar de você – Disse certo do que falava

-Obrigada Sasuke-kun..Mas mesmo assim tenho medo, dizem que o Kazekage não é uma pessoal fácil de agradar

-Bom isso não é mesmo, mas você conseguirá, tenha fé no seu taco – Disse sorrindo

- Cla-claro – Disse retribuindo com outro sorriso

-/-

Já era hora do almoço, e Gaara ainda estava, no seu quarto pensando, não saiu de lá dês que acordou. Ficou pensando em como seria sua vida a partir de diante, será que a noiva iria gostar dele? Será que ele iria conhecer o amor, bom isso não importava, já que era somente um contrato, iriam casar obrigados. Iriam dormir em quarto diferentes, pois não queria nenhum relacionamento com uma mulher que não tinha sentimento algum.

-Bom.. – Disse ajeitando o cabelo embaraçado – é melhor levantar, antes de ser um futuro homem casado, sou o que cuidar dos outros assuntos que tenho aqui, pois não me falta muito tempo.. irei embora em 4 dias, então tenho que fazer o quanto antes.. e aliás ela virá comigo – Disse pensativo, seu casamento seria em Suna, isso quer dizer que Konoha também estaria lá, por isso teria que reforçar a guarda.. aff mais um problema para sua cabeça. Bom já que ela será minha mulher é melhor nos conhecemos melhor, talvez eu almoce com ela hoje.

-/-

Na floricultura, tudo andava normalmente. Uma bela garota loira dos olhos azuis, estava morrendo de fome, estava na hora do almoço

- "Nossa que fome, acho que já na hora de sair, bom está na hora do almoço, não tem problema" – Pensou se retirando do estabelecimento, até que encontrou um garoto de pele branca e olhos negros, muito conhecido dela

-Sai-kun! – Disse sorrindo para o tal – Olá, está indo almoçar?

-Ahh olá Ino, estou indo sim, e você? – Respondeu o garoto com o ar de sempre meio sério, meio engraçado

-A mesma coisa – Disse sorrindo – Bom, porque não vamos juntos, assim aproveitamos para conversar melhor

-Claro, então vamos sim – Disse o garoto

- Certo! – Finalizou a loira que já andava com o garoto

Não muito longe dali uma garota dos cabelos róseos observava os dois

-Parece que a Ino-porquinha e o Sai estão se dando bem – Disse sorrindo, mas triste – Será que algum dia eu e Sasuke vamos estar assim também? – Se perguntou

Perdida em seus pensamentos não percebeu que um garoto loiro sentou no seu lado.

-Olá Sakura-chan! O que houve? – Disso o garoto dos olhos azuis

-Ahh oi Naruto..não me assuste assim! – Disse a rósea se exaltando um pouco

-Haha me desculpe Sakura-chan – Disse sorrindo – Mas me responda, o que te faz assim triste?

-Ahh.. Naruto, o de sempre.. – Respondeu triste a garota dos olhos verdes

-Sasuke... O que ele te fez dessa vez? – Perguntou o jovem apreensivo

-Na verdade fui eu quem fez.. bom eu o beijei a força...e ele ficou bravo e me empurrou

-O que? Sakura! Você já devia saber, que ele reagiria assim... - Disse o loiro a confortando –Sasuke não é capaz de perceber o que está perdendo..disse olhando para ela

-Naruto.. –Disse chorando já – O que quer dizer com isso, ele nunca irá reparar em mim

-Sakura, por que você não olha em volta de si mesma? Eu sempre te amei, você acha que é fácil para mim ver como você está sofrendo por ele ?Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo, e não agüento te ver chorar por ele e não poder fazer nada

-Na-naruto? Você me ama? – Disse a rósea já parando de chorar – Por que nunca me contou?

-Eu nunca tive muita coragem, por você estar apaixonada pelo Sasuke...

-Eu lembro, que um dia o Sai me falou algo sobre isso, depois que o PAIN atacou Konoha, mas eu não levei tão sério, mas então é real mesmo?

-Sim Sakura, é! Eu não gosto de te ver triste, por favor deixa eu te fazer feliz – Disse o garoto encarando os olhos esmeraldinos da jovem

-Ma-mas Naruto,você sabe que o que eu sinto pelo Sasuke,não quero te fazer infeliz – Disse meio triste

-Não tem problema algum, eu vou fazer você esquecer aquele baka e viver os dias mais felizes da sua vida. Quer ser minha namorada?

-E-eu posso pensar?

- Claro, todo o tempo do mundo, mas nunca se esqueça de que quando você quiser eu estarei de braços abertos te esperando. Agora é melhor eu te levar para comer algo, porque pelo jeito você ainda não almoçou

-Obrigada Naruto – Disse sorrindo – Não, não comi nada ainda, estou morrendo de fome..

-Então vamos? – Disse Naruto puxando Sakura até a barraquinha de Ramem com toda a empolgação de sempre.

-/-

Em quanto isso na casa dos Hyuugas, Hinata estava sozinha com a irmã Hanabi, já que o pai tinha viajado.

-Hanabi? Aonde está o Neji-nii-san? – Perguntou a Hyuuga mais velha

-Ahh ele saiu pra almoçar com uma colega de time, acho que foi a Tenten – Disse respondendo a caçula

-Hum ok então "Olha parece que a Tenten-chan está evoluindo" - Pensou sorrindo

Hinata foi almoçar, já que sua irmã caçula, já tinha almoçado e ido treinar com o seu time. Até que ouviu alguém na porta e foi atender para ver quem era,. Quando abriu a porta, para sua surpresa era Sasuke Uchiha...Nossa o que ele faria na sua casa? Sasuke Uchiha? Pensou a garota surpresa

-Olá Hinata – Disse sério como de costume

-Olá Sasuke-kun.. o que o traz aqui? – Perguntou a garota confusa

-Eu vim, por que preciso conversar com você – Disse a olhando diretamente

-Ah,,certo, entre por favor... Bom já almoçou? – Perguntou meio constrangida

-Ainda não, Gaara foi buscar Yuuki para almoçar, e como eu não sei como cozinhar, fique sem comer – Disse com um pouco de constrangimento.

Hinata soltou um risinho - Que bom que ela está conhecendo Gaara-san melhor, bom então você gostaria de almoçar comigo, quando você chegou era justamente o que eu iria fazer – Disse que Hinata que percebeu que estranhamente que não tinha gaguejado, para surpresa dela e do próprio Sasuke.

-Bom eu aceitaria sim, se não for incomodo, ouvi que você cozinha tão bem quanto Yuuki – Disse com um meio sorriso

-Ahh, que isso Yuuki-chan cozinha muito melhor que eu – Disse corando, fazendo Sasuke dar um outro riso

-/-

Yuuki tinha recebido um convite surpresa, Gaara tinha a convidado para almoçar, isso era novo para ela. O Kazekage de fato era muito bonito pensava ela, era a primeira vez que o via.

Gaara a levou para um restaurante reservado, um pouco longe da cidade, na área mais verde de Konoha. Quando adentraram no restaurante, Yuuki ficou maravilhada com o que viu, era muito sofisticado, muito alem do que pensava. Gaara reparou na surpresa da garota.

-Gostou? – Perguntou sério

-Si-sim.. é muito bonito aqui – Disse um pouco corada e sorrindo

-É um dos meus lugares preferidos de Konoha – Disse sorrindo um pouco pro nada

Logo se sentaram em uma mesa separada dos demais, isso fez Yuuki se sentir meio envergonhada, pois todos olhavam para eles.

-Está se incomodando com isso? –Perguntou a fitando

-Não..é que eu não sou muito acostumada a várias pessoas me olhando – Disse olhando pra ele e corada

-Ahh então vá se acostumando, pois se vai ser minha esposa vai ter que aguentar muito disso,e até pior, ser Kazekage não é fácil.

-H-hai- Disse a menina olhando para a mesa

-Bom, é melhor nos conhecermos melhor, já que vamos estar casados daqui 5 dias

-Certo, vou me apresentar formalmente – Disse o olhando – Bom meu nome é Uchiha Yuuki,tenho 17 anos,meu aniversário é em dezembro, gosto de passear nos dias de sol e ficar em casa nos dias de chuva, gosto muito de ser ninja e de cozinhar também.. acho que o mais importante é só isso

-Certo.. Sou Sabaku no Gaara, tenho 17 anos também, logo faço aniversário, gosto de ficar em casa não importe o dia, pois viajo muito por ter esse cargo, gosto de ser Kazekage e olhar o movimento da cidade da janela da minha sala.

Yuuki riu dos gostos do Kazekage, realmente ele era uma pessoa especial

-O que foi? –Disse a encarando

-Nada não, só estava pensando que o senhor é uma pessoa muito interessante – Disse sorrindo.

-Não precisa me chamar de senhor me chame você, e sem Gaara-san ou Kazekage-sama, simplesmente Gaara-kun ou Gaara.

-O-ok –Disse o encarando, como ele era uma pessoa que impunha o seu modo de viver, realmente tinha uma personalidade forte.

Comeram tranquilos e começaram a se conhecer melhor, Gaara e Yuuki estavam começando achar que não seria tão ruim a convivência depois casamento, pelo menos ao que parecia iriam ser bons amigos (muahaha é o que eles pensam XD)

-/-

Hinata e Sasuke já tinham terminado de comer. Hinata já estava tirando a mesa.

-Hinata agora que terminamos, preciso lhe contar por que realmente vim aqui...


	6. Confusões 3

Capítulo 6: Confusões 3

-Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta –Disse o moreno.

- Proposta? – perguntou a garota confusa.

- Sim, um acordo que beneficiará as duas partes – O Uchiha disse fitando-a intensamente.

-So-sobre o que exatamente? – pronunciou a perolada interessada.

-Bom, eu e você sabemos bem que você é apaixonada pelo Naruto.

-Ha-hai – respondeu muito envergonhada, lembrando do dia que arriscou sua vida para proteger o seu amor, por mais que sempre notara que o Uchiha desconfiava de sua paixão dês da academia.

-Então, você está ciente que mesmo depois de tudo o Dobe é apaixonado pela Sakura, por mas que, não se libera tantas caldas de uma hora para outra por uma única pessoa, mas a rosada ainda ocupa a maior parte da mente dele. E você sabe que tenho insuportáveis fãs por ai.

-Sei mas... – sussurrou a garota não ligando os fatos.

-Concluindo, quero que finjamos namoro, assim o Dobe se toca que se não fizer algo, alguém fará antes, e eu me livro um pouco das minhas fãs, pelo menos temporariamente.

-Na-namoro? – perguntou assustada.

-Sim, como vê, é bom para ambos.

-É muito repentino e...e – Disse confusa

-Te dou um tempo para pensar, não vou forçar nada, aliás enquanto com a minha conduta, vai ser uma farsa, então não precisa se preocupar. Daqui uma semana eu peso uma resposta, até lá pense bem. Até mais Hyuuga.

Sasuke deixou uma Hinata muito confusa, se deveria ou não namorar com ele. Precisava admitir que era uma proposta muito boa, e ainda mais pelo seu futuro "namorado" não tinha nada do que reclamar, mas era muito repentino, precisava pensar realmente.

-/-

Yuuki, encostava sua cabeça na janela da carruagem que a trazia a casa, seu jantar com Gaara, foi na sua opinião, esclarecedor, aprendeu muito sobre o futuro marido, e viu que era uma pessoa extremamente fria, mas que no fundo muito simpática e as vezes engraçada, quando queria é claro. Não achava que o seu casamento iria ser um conto de fadas, mas que sua vida iria dar um giro de 180° graus iria, de gata borralheira para princesa, não que sua vida com Sasuke era ruim, pelo contrário, gostava muito da presença de seu primo, e dinheiro não era o que faltava, tinham, e muito. Mas se sentia deslocada, não era herdeira direta, se fosse herdar ficaria com 1/3 de tudo, o que não achava certo, não contribuiu para nada, e ainda mais Sasuke foi que a reconstruíra sozinho, era mais que sua obrigação recusar, qualquer coisa relacionada a herança. Mas agora com Gaara iria ser tudo diferente, teria uma vida completamente nova, em um país com costumes completamente diferentes, clima diferente, e o pior é que não seria uma coisa que ela pudesse se acostumar antes, seria agora, daqui 5 dias, estava muito nervosa, mas esperaria o destino arquitetar tudo, como fez até agora.

-Yuuki – Pronunciou Gaara, arrancando sua noiva de seus pensamentos – Chegamos ao distrito Uchiha.

-Já? – Comentou, pensando que o tempo passara rápido demais – Bom, então já devo ir, Sasuke deve estar me esperando

-Sasuke é? – Disse Gaara a fitando – Certo, vá, mas cuidado com seu primo, ontem ele me pareceu um pouco descontrolado

-Ontem? – Perguntou a garota

-Sim, ontem ele foi aonde estou hospedado, me dar a notícia que você aceitou o contrato entre as vilas – Disse Gaara sem tocar na palavra casamento – Eu debochei um pouco dele, mas ele pareceu levar bem a sério.

-Debochou? – Disse Yuuki perplexa – "Por isso ele chegou daquela forma, mas também, porque o Gaara tinha que debochar, Sasuke as vezes tem pavio curto"

-Não foi nada demais, mas ele te fez algo? – Perguntou com a voz parecendo um pouco preocupada

-Na-não – Disse corada com a súbita preocupação do Kazekage – A-agente se acertou di-direito

-Hn, que bom, não queria que ninguém algo que manchasse a reputação da futura esposa do Kazekage. –Disse sério

- "Reputação e título.. então era só isso com que ele estava se importando?... eu devia ter me tocado, porque fui pensar que ele se preocupava comigo,.. que burra que eu sou, afinal mal nos conhecemos." – Pensou Yuuki se punindo mentalmente – Bom então é melhor eu entrar – Disse com uma voz mais fraca.

-Até mais senhorita Uchiha, foi agradável o nosso almoço - Disse ele esboçando um sorriso

-O mesmo da minha parte.. até Gaara – Disse com um sorriso miúdo, e logo após se direcionando até a mansão.

-/-

Sakura voltava até o trabalho, depois de comer o prato preferido de um certo rapaz de olhos azuis, é claro. Ainda pensava no que Naruto tinha falado, e não era coisa simples.. ele simplesmente tinha declarado-se para ela! E ela não sabia o que fazer.

Sua luta mental não durou muito, já que viu de longe um bando de garotas emboladas na frente do portão do clã Hyuuga, como nunca foi muito discreta, resolveu ir até lá para saber o que estava ocorrendo. Logo viu que muitas faziam parte do fã clube de Sasuke, o que queria dizer que ele estava por perto, mas o que Uchiha Sasuke faria no clã Hyuuga? Sem tempo para pensar numa devida resposta, foi logo se apresentando ao Hyuuga encarregado da portaria, que logo a reconheceu, pois algumas vezes vinha visitar Hinata, como a ,mesmo que seja pouco, amiga que era.

Foi se aproximando da casa principal, até que conseguiu ouvir vozes conversando, e uma delas era de Sasuke! E a outra.. espera a outra era de Hinata.

Sua curiosidade bateu mais forte, e resolveu ouvir o que conversavam

-Na-namoro? – Ouviu Hinata perguntar confusa

Namoro? Quem diabos iria namorar? – Pensou duvidosa

-Sim, como vê, é bom para ambos. – Sasuke disse deixando Sakura mais angustiada

Será que eles estão planejando juntar alguém? – Pensou ainda mais confusa - Ou espera...será que eles...- Ia concluir mas teve, que ouvir o resto da conversa

-É muito repentino e...e

O coração de Sakura batia cada vez mais forte

-Te dou um tempo para pensar, não vou forçar nada... – Sakura não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, porque saiu de lá correndo, Uchiha Sasuke estava propondo Hinata em namoro? Será por isso que ele nunca deu bola para ela, e para as outras garotas? Ele já tinha alguém amado? Mas por que justo a Hinata? A que não dava bola para ele? A menina que tinha olhos para Naruto...Porque não a ela? -

Sakura atropelou as fãs girls no meio do caminho, não pensava em nada na hora, só na sua dor. Parou embaixo de uma árvore em uma das vastas praças de Konoha. Sua dor era forte, sempre alimentou esse amor, e não sabia que iria acabar assim, se não fosse pelo apoio de Naruto já tinha enlouquecido a muito tempo... Naruto... sempre a ajudando, a apoiando, a amando..mesmo que silenciosamente...é certo, ele a amava! E ela boba perdida, pela paixão de infância que sentia pelo outro colega de time, será que não estava na hora, de deixar ela mesma ser feliz, de parar com essa tortura, esse sentimento que só a faz sofrer? Esta obviamente claro, que estava na hora, mas era tão difícil, mas ela iria tentar ser feliz.

Limpou as lágrimas e seguiu em frente decidida, afinal isso um dia iria ter que ser esclarecido.


	7. Decisões

Capítulo 7: Decisões

Sakura procurava Naruto por toda Konoha, estava decidida a se dar uma chance para ser feliz. Achou o garoto ainda na banca de Ramen, não perdeu tempo e foi longo pronunciar o que tinha decidido.

-Naruto! - Disse séria e som alto.

-Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto confuso – O que aconteceu?

-Eu já me decidi – disse decidida - eu vou namorar com você!

-O que? – Disse o loiro quase explodindo de alegria, mas que não durou muito – Sakura-chan, tem certeza?...eu sei que você o Teme..e..

-Não, Naruto! Eu já me decidi, não adianta eu persistir nesse amor não correspondido, aliás, ele ama a outra... – Disse abaixando o tom de voz

-Nani? O Teme ama alguém? Me conta direito isso Sakura-chan – Disse Naruto interessado

Sakura, contou a ele o que se passou, de tudo que ouviu, da própria boca de sasuke.

-Nossa então o Sasuke-teme gosta da Hinata-chan? – Disse o loiro esclarecido – Eu nunca tinha reparado nisso, pensei que ele não ligava pra garotas, até pensei que fosse gay...(ahh então é isso que te incentivava o buscar enquanto ele estava fora da vila? XD koapskaops)

-Pois é Naruto, por isso eu quero deixar de persistir no que só me machuca, e quero me dar uma chance de ser feliz, claro se você concordar – Disse Sakura um pouco corada

-Sakura-chan... eu sempre sonhei, no dia que você aceitaria meus sentimentos...mas não pensei que ia ser assim – Sussurrou Naruto cabisbaixo- Mas se for para te fazer feliz, e ainda por cima ao meu lado, é claro que eu aceito. Pode ter certeza,eu vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo Sakura-chan, e com certeza você vai me amar!- Disse o loiro confiante, logo depois colocando a mão atrás da cabeça

-Naruto...obrigada – Disse Sakura emocionada.

-/-

Yuuki entrou na mansão Uchiha, procurando por Sasuke, pois iria lhe pedir desculpas por seu futuro marido ter agido daquele modo.

Mas não o encontrou, devia de ter ido almoçar fora, já que cozinhar não é uma das melhores coisas que ele sabia fazer.

Resolveu então, tomar um relaxante banho, e logo após, talvez preparar um bolo, uma torta, veria o que fazer na hora.

Fechou a porta do banheiro, despiu-se, abriu a torneira do chuveiro, e deixou que a água, que escorria sobre os seus cabelos, levasse um pouco de suas preocupações, o que não adiantou muito, pois após se secar, tudo voltou à tona, nunca tinha se imaginado casada, nem um namorado havia tido, e se não fosse por seu primo, nem beijado teria..., o seu primeiro beijo ..., com seu primo, que ironia, quem diria que o poderoso e avassalador de corações ( pelo menos era o que ouvia das outras garotas dês que voltou a Konoha, e que não era de se espantar, pois admitia, seu primo era quase um deus vivo de tão bonito) Sasuke Uchiha, agarraria sua própria prima, e ela não achava o porquê( ehh lesada não lembra que ele disse que ele gostava de você quando menores –' koapskaops), ta certo que ela é legalzinha e tal, mas nada de mais, e corporalmente não é grande coisa, sempre se achou feia de corpo,( tinha a cintura fina, quadril largo, coxas até que grandes(na opinião dela ), pernas compridas, seios quase do mesmo tamanho que seu quadril (em centímetros), um perfeito exemplo do corpo ampulheta), como era uma das únicas garotas com esse tipo de corpo, não gostava, por ser diferente das demais, e ainda por cima as outras garotas a chamavam de gorda quando mais nova ( por inveja aposto n.n koapskaops), a deixando mais neurada com seu corpo (por mais que estivesse em seu perfeito peso, barriga lisa até( tem gente que é burra mesmo, eu com um corpo desses estava feliz, pulando de alegria –')). Enfim desgostava de si mesma, por ela seria mais "reta" como as outras garotas, tirando Hinata, que por azar tinha o mesmo tipo de corpo que ela( tirando as pernas,as de Yuuki são um pouco mais compridas e coxas um pouco mais grossas, não que as da Hinata seja curtas e finas, ahh entenderam o que eu quis dizer n.n kk),devia ser por isso que eram tanto amigas, compartilhavam da mesma desgraça.

Yuuki voltou para a realidade,lembrando que tinha que faze algo doce ainda.

Arrumou-se, e foi descendo as escadas, nisso reparou que os móveis estavam um tanto empoeirados, não culpou Sasuke, porque sabia que a casa era muito grande para uma pessoa só limpar.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, encontrou tudo o que ia usar, ia começar, até que ouviu um barulho na porta, e logo apareceu seu primo.

-Sasuke! Que bom que chegou, eu ia fazer uma torta ( é ela decidiu por torta x) ), quer me ajudar?

-Hum...torta? Está bem, eu ajudo, por mais que não saiba se vou ajudar ou atrapalhar.

-Obrigada – disse feliz – aliás, aonde almoçou hoje?

-Na mansão Hyuuga – Disse simplesmente.

-Hã? – indagou a Uchiha confusa – Na casa da Hina?

-Sim, tive meus motivos – concluiu

-Sou toda ouvidos – Falou um pouco desconfiada

Sasuke contou tudo o que havia ocorrido, enquanto faziam a torta de brigadeiro ( adoro a torta de brigadeiro que minha tia faz koapkaops *-*)

Sentaram-se na mesa esperando a torta assar.

-Nossa então ela vai pensar? Você não perdeu tempo não é? Mal eu dei a idéia, e você foi aplicar – Disse Yuuki achando graça – Aliás, como conseguiu entrar, sem ser anunciado?

-O empregado dos Hyuugas me reconheceu e me deixou entrar – Disse finalizando.

-Ha, que golpe de sorte – disse pensativa – E por falar em empregados, nós estamos precisando de uns ein.

-É, eu sei, mas nunca tive muito tempo para isso, se você quiser pode decidir por si mesma essa questão.

-Ok vou pedir entrevistas agora mesmo – disse animada.

Yuuki terminou de comer seu pedaço de torta, ligou para a agência (sei lá se existe isso em Konoha, mas na minha fic existe kk),Mal ligou e já apareceram pessoas em sua casa interessados, seja pelo bom pagamento, seja por seus patrões (koapksoaps nem digo nada –'). No final escolheu os que pareceram mais profissionais, e que tivesse menos chance de pular em cima de um dos dois.

Pelo menos agora a casa Uchiha seria mais limpa, e menos vazia.

-/-

Hinata tinha ficado a tarde e o começo da noite pensando na proposta de Sasuke, era ciente que se esperasse demais perderia Naruto, mas não sabia fingir, ainda mais com a forte presença do Uchiha ao seu lado, ele a deixava nervosa com aquele jeito de falar e olhar, ele sabia se impor, coisa que ela desconhecia totalmente, sempre foi muito submissa.

Para aclarar a mente, resolveu dar um passeio por Konoha, reparou que a lua estava bonita, parou embaixo de uma grande árvore, sentiu o vento bater em seu cabelo e fazendo um carinho gostoso em seu rosto. A lua, o silencio exceto o qual as folhas faziam as serem balançadas pelo vento, tudo isso estava perfeito. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois viu duas pessoas se aproximando, ao parecer era um casal, pois estavam de mãos dadas.

O casal sentou-se em um bando perto de onde estava. Se aproximou mais por pura curiosidade, que depois pediria a Kami-sama para que a não tivesse tido. O casal era Naruto e Sakura. Seu coração apertou forte e seu olhos encheram de lágrimas quando viu-os beijando-se. Não aguentando ficar assistindo aquilo, voltou o mais rápido possível para casa.

-/-

Gaara finalmente tinha conseguido deitar um pouco depois de um dia longo de contratos, acordos e etc. Estava muito cansado, aliás foi hoje que encontrou e conheceu um pouco sua noiva. Era uma mulher simpática, agradável, bonita, tanto de corpo quanto de rosto, não que ficou olhando no corpo da moça, mas era difícil não reparar. Enfim, seria uma bela esposa para o cargo tão importante de Kazekage. Talvez até um dia pudesse apaixonar-se por ela, não achava difícil para um homem normal, mas não para ele, tinha o coração muito fechado para tais relacionamentos.

Pensara em convidá-la novamente para acertar alguns detalhes de sua habitação (dormiriam separados até o dia do casamento), mas isso era só um pretexto para estar com ela e assim fugir um pouco de seus compromissos, afinal, ninguém é de ferro, muito menos ele.

Decidido do que ia fazer, ajeitou-se na cama e dormiu profundamente.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_o/ ahh não sou muito de dar detalhes, mas queria mostrar esse lado inseguro da Yuuki, por isso descrevi o corpo dela. Ahh e fiz um fuzuê no quarteto lá koapskoaps, mas vai se ajeitar, só acompanhando pra ver. Então até o próximo capítulo o/ Reviews? koapskaops_


	8. Respostas

Capítulos 8: Respostas

Já era de manhã, um raio de luz aterrissava no rosto inchado de Hinata. Acordou com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Noite passada, tinha visto seu amado nos braços de outra. Esse com certeza foi o pior dia de sua vida depois que sua mãe faleceu.

Mas chorar não iria adiantar nada, ao contrário, iria deixa-la pior por remoer esse assunto. Porém nem tudo poderia estar perdido. Ela ainda tinha a proposta de Sasuke, estava pensando em não aceitar, mas, essa situação pede medidas drásticas.

Estava decidido, logo depois do almoço iria até o distrito Uchiha.

-/-/-

Gaara já estava se arrumando pra um novo dia cheio. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, mandou uma mensagem por um pássaro em direção ao distrito Uchiha. Pelo menos depois do almoço teria uma folguinha.

- Gaara? - perguntou sua irmã batendo na porta – já serviram o café, e logo vamos sair, você já está vindo?

- Hum, certo, já desço – disse começando a se arrumar.

- Ok, estamos esperando – falou Temari já deixando a porta.

- É melhor que eu tenha mesmo uma folga hoje a tarde – pensou alto.

-/-/-

Sakura estava no seu plantão matutino. Estava muito distraída, noite passada passou um momento lindo com Naruto, ele a levou para jantar, e logo depois foram passear em um praça bem arborizada de Konoha. Lá tinham se beijado, um lindo e terno beijo ( na opinião dela, por que já nada da Hinata =I kkkk, tadinha =/), os lábios de Naruto era tão suaves, tão macios. Ele era muito mais do que ela pensava, era gentil, atencioso, e apaixonado, claro que não deixou de ser o Naruto de sempre, mas ele a tratava diferente. Pelo menos assim, ela, talvez conseguisse esquecer Sasuke, definitivamente ela queria esquece-lo, ela tinha que esquecer.

-/-/-

Sasuke e Yuuki já tinham acordado, hoje não fariam nada em relação a sua casa, afinal tinham empregados agora, algo que deveriam ter a muito tempo. O café da manhã foi algo enorme, dava até dó de comer.

Após a refeição foram até a floresta perto da propriedade Uchiha. Chegaram e resolveram parar debaixo de uma árvore.

- Yuuki, eu tenho tendo uma duvida dês que você voltou a Konoha – começou Sasuke

- Qual Sasuke? – perguntou curiosa a moça

- Você tem o sharingan? Ou melhor, você o desenvolvou?

- Ahnn.. Sim, eu o tenho

- E qual a especialidade dele?

- Copiar...? – respondeu Yuuki como se fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo. (Troll face '-' ksopakspoakspo).

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – respondeu um pouco alterado – por exemplo, o de Kakashi, leva o adversário a uma dimensão diferente, o meu e de Itachi tortura – explicou.

- Ahhh, o meu entre aspas controla as pessoas – respondeu entendendo.

- Como assim?

- É melhor eu demonstrar – disse levantando.

- Uma batalha? Ok, vamos ver do que é capaz – disse um pouco empolgado.

Começaram a batalhar, Sasuke se movia muito rápido, mas Yuuki não se mexeu, só defendia os golpes com um pouco de dificuldade, e no momento certo pegou Sasuke com seu sharingan.

[Dentro da mente Sasuke]

- Aqui estamos – disse Yuuki sorrindo.

- Tsc, eu facilitei para você porque vi que não conseguia se defender bem – disse Sasuke em um tom um pouco ofendido virando o rosto.

- Ok, ok, obrigada – disse Yuuki soltando uma risadinha.

- E ai, vamos mostre o que pode fazer – soou mais como uma ordem do que um pedido de Sasuke.

- Hai..., Sasuke-kun, por favor, pegue uma kunai de seu bolso e aponte para seu pescoço – disse o fitando com dificuldade.

- O que voc – o corpo de Sasuke imediatamente obedece ao que Yuuki tinha pedido – Mas o que é iss... Naruto é o meu melhor amigo, e muitas vezes eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ele.

- Aha! Eu sempre soube que você o adorava – comentou divertida, mas logo resolveu explicar o que ocorria por ver a cara de poucos amigos de Sasuke – Gomen... eto... eu sussurrei para que você me dissesse o que você sentia pelo Naruto-kun, esse é o meu poder, eu prendo meu adversário em sua própria mente, ou as vezes em um mundo alternativo em que eu tenho controle, e o faço falar e fazer tudo o que eu quero, e o que eu quero saber. Bom desculpe por usa-lo em você – Finalizou desfazendo o Genjutsu.

Voltaram a realidade, se encontravam sentados no chão.

- Daijobu Sasuke-kun? – Levantou Yuuki indo até Sasuke preocupada.

- Claro – Levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido – E você? parece muito cansada – apontou percebendo o estado da prima.

- Ah, sim... eu não consigo manter o genjutsu por muito tempo, e gasto muito chakra nele, eu não estou nem perto do seu nível e no do Itachi oni-san - Disse com um leve sorriso.

- Você tem muito o que melhorar, mas é um bom genjutsu, nunca tinha visto ou pensado, que o sharingan poderia levar a isso.

- Eu acho que ele é diferente assim, porque o clã do meu pai era especializado em tirar informações, fazendo o inimigo falar o que eles queriam.

- Talvez – Refletiu Sasuke.

- Sasuke? Já não é hora de irmos? Eu estou com um pouco de fome... – Comentou um pouco constrangida.

- Vamos voltar então, mas se prepare caso nos enfrentemos novamente, eu não vou pegar leve – Comentou sorrindo de canto.

- Certo! – animou-se Yuuki.

-/-/-

Na residência Uchiha já tinha se passado a hora do almoço, quando a garota Uchiha recebeu uma mensagem do Kazekage dizendo que vinha a buscar logo após do almoço ( pouco demorado hein '-' kkk), estava muito atrasada, então correu para seu quarto se arrumar.

Sasuke estava comodo em um dos sofás da sala, lendo um livro, até que uma de suas empregadas se aproximou.

- Sasuke-sama?

- Hum? – disse ainda concentrado no livro.

- Tem duas pessoas na porta querendo falar com o senhor e com a senhorita Yuuki.

- Se denominaram? – olhando finalmente para a mulher.

- Não, mas pelo meu conhecimento, são a herdeira do clã Hyuuga e o Kazekage.

- Hinata e Gaara? Pode deixar entrarem –ordenou, estava começando a acostumar com isso, mandar era muito gratificante para ele.

Os dois convidados entraram e foram guiados até a sala.

- O que os trazem por aqui? – tentando ser o mais simpático possível ( ou seja, mesma coisa que nada '-' kk).

- Você já deve saber que os assuntos que tenho a tratar são com sua prima – falou Gaara na voz fria de sempre.

- Ela foi se arrumar, logo desce – Sasuke concluiu que não adiantaria nada ser simpático – Pode esperar em um dos sofás.

- Sasuke-kun... eu vim tratar daquele assunto – manifestou-se a Hyuuga.

- Oh...ok, vamos para fora conversar – Sasuke apontou o caminho – Fique a vontade Gaara – desejou dando um sorrisinho falso.

- Claro, ficarei – Gaara respondeu no mesmo tom de arrogância.

-/-/-

Sasuke saiu da sala, acompanhado de Hinata, logo após Yuuki desce distraída e correndo pelas escadas.

Gaara percebeu a presença dela e desviou seu olhar para a mesma.

- Gaara-san! – Yuuki havia ficado supresa percebendo a presença de Gaara, como ele podia ser tão silencioso? – Desculpe pela demora – finalizou constrangida pelo atraso.

- Tudo bem, cheguei agora pouco – comentou a analisando – Vamos?

- Sim, vamos – Disse o seguindo.

-/-/-

Sasuke e Hinata estavam, caminhando pelo jardim Uchiha que agora estava ativo pelos cuidados dos empregados, realmente era um lugar bonito.

- Então Hinata, o que queria me dizer? – perguntou sem olha-la.

- Bom... eu pensei muito, e aconteceram algumas coisas, e...

- E? – Perguntou curioso.

- Eu aceito – finalizou decidida.

Olá Mina-san o/, então eu postei todos esses capítulos ao mesmo tempo, porque já estavam digitados, bom agora eu vou dar uma pausa, dependendo do meu empenho, e das reviews eu logo posto o próximo capítulo ^^, obrigada por ler =) até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
